The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing the construction of a conventional secure NFC apparatus 100. Referring to FIG. 1, the secure NFC apparatus 100 includes an NFC unit 110 and the security module 120.
The NFC unit 110 may be controlled by the host processor of a mobile communication terminal or the like, and it communicates with the security module 120 via signals SigIn and SigOut based on the S2C interface. The security module 120 is a kind of Subscriber Identity Module (SIM), and may store authentication information for user identification. The S2C interface was developed by Philips Electronics for the purpose of communication between the NFC unit 110 and the security module 120.
The secure NFC apparatus 100 may be mounted in a portable terminal such as a mobile communication terminal. The secure NFC apparatus 100 may perform the function of a traffic card or a smart card.
For example, a user who attempts to pass through a security gate brings a portable terminal equipped with the secure NFC apparatus 100 close to a main body that is installed at the security gate for entry authentication, and authentication information is transmitted to the main body through the antenna 111 of the secure NFC apparatus 100 to be used for entry authentication. If the authentication is successful, the user can pass through the security gate.
Furthermore, a user brings the portable terminal equipped with the secure NFC apparatus 100 close to a reader for authenticating the amount of charged money, and the user can be allowed to use transportation and pay for shopping depending on whether the authentication by the reader is successful.